Many power systems include a gas turbine engine and a power load, such as a pump, compressor, or electric generator, drivingly connected to the gas turbine engine. Various configurations of support systems are employed to support the gas turbine engine and the power load of such power systems. In some such power systems, the gas turbine engine and the power load are both attached through fixed mounts to a common, stationary support structure.
Unfortunately, such a support structure may make replacing or repairing the gas turbine engine difficult. Removing the gas turbine engine from the stationary support structure may involve unfastening the gas turbine engine from numerous fixed mounts, which may require considerable time and effort. Additionally, after the gas turbine engine is unfastened from the support structure, removing the gas turbine engine from the support structure may require using lifting equipment and exercising considerable care to avoid colliding the gas turbine engine with other objects.
Additionally, many repair operations may involve separating sections of the gas turbine engine from one another, which may require removing the gas turbine engine from the support structure. For example, replacing a damaged section of the gas turbine engine may require removing the gas turbine engine from the support structure, separating the damaged section from the other sections, installing a replacement section, and reassembling the sections of the gas turbine engine. When the gas turbine engine is off of its support structure, supporting and maneuvering the heavy, unwieldy sections of the gas turbine engine when separating and reassembling them may be quite difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,504 to Kuroki et al. (“the '504 patent”) shows a power system having a gas turbine engine mounted to a base by sliders and rails. The power system of the '504 patent includes a gas turbine engine, a reduction gear, a generator, and a starting apparatus drivingly connected to each other and supported by a common base. Sliders attached to the underside of the gas turbine engine rest on rails attached to a top side of the base. The sliders and rails disclosed by the '504 patent enable sliding the gas turbine engine onto and off of the common base.
Although the '504 patent discloses sliders and rails that allow sliding the gas turbine engine thereof onto and off of the common base, certain disadvantages persist. For example, the power system shown by the '504 patent does not include any provisions for supporting and maneuvering different sections of the gas turbine engine independently. Accordingly, separating sections of the gas turbine from one another to repair the gas turbine, as well as removing one or more sections of the gas turbine engine from the common base separately from other sections, may be difficult and time consuming.
The power system of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above.